This disclosure relates generally to holders or dispensers for rolled sheet products, and more particularly relates to a dispenser for preventing unraveling of rolled sheet products which are wound around a tube, such as paper towels or toilet paper.
For convenient storage and access, many sheet materials are wound around tubes (e.g., plastic packing material, fabric, foil, and wrapping paper). Rolled paper products, such as paper towels and toilet paper, are commonly used in many applications, including commercial bathrooms, residential kitchens, and industrial laboratories. Simple and reliable dispensing of rolled paper products is desirable since they are relied on to both clean and contain waste. Additionally, because of their frequent use, rolls of paper products need to be easily replaceable with new rolls.
There is a need for an improved holder or dispenser for rolled sheet products that can, among other things, prevent unraveling of the sheet products. These and other advantageous features will become apparent to those reviewing the present disclosure.